User blog:A Bystander/Social Guidelines in the Okegom Wiki
Hello! It is yet another blog post of mine here! For this blog post, I want to give you our guidelines about interacting with other users here in the wiki! Leave a comment if you want to add or discuss something about this post. Without further delay, here are our guidelines: * DON'T BE RUDE. That's our general rule. :) * As new editors join the wiki, I am very certain that at one point, they will commit a mistake in editing, like poor edits and the like. If you see one, try to convince them to stop it in a polite way and let them be guided! Editors who joined the wiki a long time ago are encouraged to do this. * However, if they continue to do this and they won't stop after a certain amount of warnings, well chances are, the admins will do short work with them. Sorry but we take editing VERY seriously. * Hardworking editors are the ones I personally like. They are the ones who put a lot of effort just to contribute to the wiki, especially those who put a ton of legit information about the articles. If you observed a user working their guts out, why not congratulate them? After all, THEY DESERVE SOME RECOGNITION. ** An example was done by Shizaya Lover where she sent a message to my wall about my wiki activity. (Thank you, by the way! I appreciated your message!) :) * Respect others' comments. Don't negate others because of their opinions. That's why it's called a comment. It's to express an opinion. * Birthday greetings are very optional! Why not drop by a birthday message to the celebrant's wall? That would be the least thing you can do for their birthday! * I'll say swearing is fine. I actually don't mind swearing for I, too, kinda like swearing. I just don't swear here... (...yet) Sure, I'll allow swearing, under the following conditions: ** Don't use them on article comments. We want to keep the comments sections neat and clean. Personal blogs are fine. ** Don't excessively swear. An example would be using lotsa cuss words in a single sentence. ** Never, AND I MEAN NEVER use those to insult against someone. Don't forget our general rule! * If you have something to talk about, like an editing concern, well, spit it out! We have the for a purpose! * FOR THOSE HATERS OF MOGEKO. Okay. You hate them. We know. That's fine. That's your stance. But this is a part of the community where we show our love for them. So please. For the love of all those holy, do NOT wreck the wiki. we will borrow their power and you will have a bad time if you do so. That's all I got for now. Remember, if you have any concerns about this, feel free to comment! I will edit the blog post if there's more to add. Thank you once again for reading my blog post! Until next time! Two walking Met gifs?!?! ('sup? | look at 'em plz | ) 12:52, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts